Transmitters and/or receivers of wireless communication systems such as, for example, a cellular radio communication system, wireless local area network (WLAN) and the like, may include an offset phase locked loop (OPLL) unit. The OPLL may receive for example a Gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK) modulated signal and may upconvert the GMSK signal into a radio frequency (RF) signal. The RF signal may be transmitted by a transmitter. For example, in a cellular radio transmitter, an OPLL unit may be used to upconvert an intermediate frequency (IF) signal into the RF signal.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.